


сусальное золото

by zittendove



Series: абрис [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Art, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zittendove/pseuds/zittendove
Summary: луна - это грязь и глиттер.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: абрис [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841614
Kudos: 1





	сусальное золото

у тэёна ультрамодные очки, аккуратная укладка, синий облегающий пиджак и забитые руки, плечи - почти до шеи. пигмент - золото в орнаменте, нагой модерн и декорированность. 

всё цвета сусального августа. 

донён всё это где-то видел. 

×××

донён сбегает с ним на дальнюю планету в их системе, теряет десятки световых лет, вокруг белые звёзды, но никак не поймёт, от чего они бегут. 

×××

донёна объявили в розыск - вычитал в ленте новостей. 

чувство скукоженное, безверное.

он же тут, никакой он не потерянный.

тэён видит вкладку, кривит губы и вырубает донёнов лэптоп. 

решето-окно сеет лунные всплески - и по лицу тэёна свет. как жемчуг. 

и в глазах тэёна секрет. как сажа.

×××

тэён не злой и не добрый. тэён не молчит, но ничего не рассказывает. его глаза не фарфор, но в них пусто. и он никогда не скажет донёну правды.

у донёна на руках вены бухнут: весна, кровь, капель.   
но на этой планете только лунная пыль и дорожки света, что трещины в лобовом стекле.

татуировки у тэёна ювелирные - сусальное золото. окантовка - стиль модерн. 

×××

донён никогда не спросит (=узнает), почему им всегда приходится уходить так далеко и внезапно. никогда не спросит, почему ему нельзя сидеть в интернете слишком долго и почему тэён прячет своё красивое лицо в космопортах и больше не носит пиджаков, очков и безупречных укладок.

×××

планеты кончились. остаются туманности и искуственные станции для беженцев. 

космос пустой - чёрная клавиша пробел.

и в нём откуда-то свет.  
и в донёне откуда-то свет.   
и мечта следовать за тэёном беспочвенно, без оглядки. воняет бензином и отливает бензинной синтетической радугой.

×××

сирены в полночь.

тэён почти раскалывает донёну череп, тормоша, чтобы встал и немедленно собрался.

стены кампуса станции холодные, и рычаги в шлюпке, которую они угоняют, тоже. 

донён никогда не летал в открытом космосе на угнанных кораблях, а тэёну, кажется, уже и на панель управления не требуется смотреть, чтобы вбить верные координаты и настройки полёта. пальцы по клавиатуре - дождь по майскому полю. 

×××

в какой-то момент их фотографии выводят на стенды в трансгалактическом космопорту. донён даже не вкатывает в происходящие, когда тэён запихивает его в ближайший туалет. 

для него и так день с ночью слились в запах палёных покрышек. 

и даже декор на тэёновой шее утерял свой лоск.

×××

ночь. пыль на луне. и свет серого цвета.

сил у тэёна больше нет, и он мёртвенно спит в каком-то дырявом отеле посреди пустынного спутника. и в последние дни не было ни его безупречной укладки, ни облегающего костюма. только недосып и венозные красные глаза.

а у донёна в зрачках застревают камни - бессонница. он сбрасывает взгляд на тэёна, подсвеченным лунностью из окна. 

он странный. и края его тату светятся, будто танцует орнамент.

×××

в следующую ночь тэён проваливается в сон без дна и с нервными вдохами. донён никак не сомкнёт глаз, хоть голова и гудит. 

луна - это грязь и глиттер.

донён нащупывает телефон возле подушки и открывает браузер. его лицо облито белым тусклым свечением дисплея. 

он вводит:

_**ли тэён** _

ничего. 

вводит:

_**ким донён** _

выскакивают - его инста, фейсбук и пару вкладок с новостных и государственных сайтов. 

пишут, что _похищен._

донёну смешно - тихо прыскает, но читает дальше.

пишут:   
версия вторая - _стал сообщником грабителя_.

донёну ещё смешнее, потому что тэён, может, и кажется богатым, но на самом деле в его карманах только дыры, а костюм старый и вообще чей-то. 

донён светит на него экраном телефона.

волосы по глазам, почти щекочут нос, губы сомкнуты прочно, и грудь почти не движется. 

а татуировки - сусальный август, модерн. 

где-то уже видели. 

донён листает новости дальше и натыкается на статью о своём похищении и совсем не известном ему преступнике.

пишут:

ограбил в разные времена лувр, бельведер и частные галереи на луне. 

в донёне скепсис. он кидает взгляд на тэёна опять. ничего особенного, не считая красоты. 

ночь витает в воздухе чёрной пылью.

читает дальше:

им были украдены картины констебла, вермеера и кандинского. 

у тэёна никогда с собой не было больше рюкзака и понтовых очков без диоптрий. да и их сейчас нет. никаких тубусов или чемоданов для перевозки. не в рюкзак же он их запихал?

последнее украденное полотно - "поцелуй" климта. 

донён уже где-то видел его. 

сусальный модерн, золотой орнамент, август. 

он, конечно, с толикой иронии обливает светом дисплея татуировки тэёна. но всё равно ищет отличия с репродукцией в интернете, прохаживаясь по каждому завитку и изгибку. и не находит ни одного. 

донёна пробивает жаром/холодом, в ребрах, как тина, застревает тревога. 

он судорожно переводит взор на лицо тэёна:

открытые белёсые глаза с чёрно-каменным зрачком, направленность прямо в донёна, злость.

тэёну опять погребать секреты заживо. 


End file.
